Historia de un Suicida
by OokamiYaoki
Summary: Una historia que deja ver más allá del corazón enamorado y herido de un joven que decide abandonar todo y acabar con su vida. Nunca pensó que su vida terminaría así, pero es una decisión de la cual no puede retroceder. Amor, desilusión, tristeza, odio y más emociones son las que rodean el relato de este joven que está a punto de terminar con su vida. (ChicoxChico-Yaoi-LGBT)


Un paisaje deprimente y al mismo tiempo motivador, es el que se deja ver en esta tarde, la cual me atrevería a decir que será la tarde en la que me despida de todo…

Un recuerdo pasa por mi mente al observar el cielo nublado; aquel bello rostro del que estuve enamorado durante estos años. Tu rostro. Esos hermosos ojos grises, junto con tu cabello castaño, los cuales contrastan perfectamente con el tono pálido de tu piel. Tan sólo con recordar aquello, pienso en la primera vez en que te vi…

Aquella noche me había quedado hasta tarde en la Universidad, sólo para poder practicar aquella melodía de piano que tanto había tardado en aprender. Recuerdo que era tarde en la noche, cuando me fijé en que había alguien cerca de mí, y, al voltear para lograr ver a ése alguien, vi a un chico más joven que yo, que al parecer llevaba un largo rato observándome. Saludé con amabilidad a aquel chico, a lo cual él respondió de igual manera, aunque con un leve tono de voz tímido, lo cual me fascinó en cierta forma, pues raramente solía ver a chicos tímidos en ese lugar. También recuerdo que, tras un comentario mío, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, a lo cual sonreí inconscientemente. Él, dio un cumplido referente a la manera en que yo tocaba el piano, a lo cual respondí con un ''Gracias''. Luego de un momento de charlar, acordamos vernos al siguiente día, pues ambos notamos algo en el contrario que nos agradó.

Desde entonces, comenzamos a vernos casi a diario, en la mayoría de ocasiones salíamos con algunas personas más, pero luego de algún tiempo, notamos que era mejor salir solos, por lo que así fue; cada que teníamos la oportunidad, salíamos a dar un paseo a cualquier lugar que se nos ocurriera, fue entonces que empezamos a conocernos de una manera más profunda, convirtiéndonos así en unos amigos bastante unidos, aunque, pasado un tiempo de habernos conocido, me di cuenta de que ser amigos no era suficiente para mí, pues todo el tiempo pensaba en ti, quería estar contigo, sin importarme nada más que eso.

Pasó un largo tiempo en que me torturé, pensando en que me rechazarías si te decía lo que pensaba, lo que sentía respecto a ti, pero, tras un acto de valentía y resignación, pues estaba preparado para recibir un rechazo de tu parte, decidí rebelarte mis sentimientos, por lo que te propuse salir a dar un paseo a un parque cercano a la Universidad. Aceptaste, y pasadas unas horas salimos a aquel lugar, en el que te dije todo lo que sentía: El profundo amor hacia ti que había estado creciendo dentro de mí durante aquellos meses. Recuerdo perfectamente tu reacción, tu expresión en aquel momento; de inmediato te sonrojaste, además de que, tras un momento, pude notar cierto nerviosismo en ti, lo cual no supe si era una buena o mala señal. Los silenciosos momentos en que permaneciste así fueron infinitos para mí, pues había pensado en huir, correr lo más lejos posible, aunque permanecí allí, esperando una respuesta o lo que más creía que ocurriría: Algún insulto o golpe por aquella confesión tan extraña.

Tras un largo momento murmuraste algo que no pude entender, y no me diste suficiente tiempo para intentar entenderlo, pues lo que hiciste a continuación me dejó sin habla. Juntaste tus labios con los míos en un cálido beso que ambos sabíamos que deseábamos, lo cual logré notarlo al instante.

Un largo suspiro escapa de mi boca ante tal recuerdo. Camino unos pocos pasos, mientras el viento toca suavemente mi rostro, en un roce, diría yo, de consuelo.

Más recuerdos llegan a mi mente al ver que el paisaje, que momentos atrás era al menos un poco motivador, se convierte en un paisaje de completa nostalgia, aunque, aún en estos momentos, me trae cierta calma pensar en que todo terminará pronto.

Mi mirada baja hasta la calle, y logro ver en esta la cantidad de personas que caminan aparentemente despreocupadas, aunque la verdad es que en sus rostros se puede notar la tristeza que tienen. Quizá ni ellos mismos se percatan de eso. Desde donde estoy a penas logro distinguir los rostros afligidos de las personas. Definitivamente el mejor lugar para observar a las personas no es el último piso de un edificio, pero, de cualquier manera, mi intención no es observar el sufrimiento de las personas en la calle, las cuales ni se han percatado de mi presencia.

Regreso mi mirada hacia el cielo nublado, que cada vez oscurece más, lo cual significa menos tiempo para mí. Tras cerrar mis ojos, nuevos recuerdos aparecen: Los recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos…

Luego de aquel beso y la confesión en el parque, ambos entendimos que sentíamos lo mismo, uno por el otro, por lo que, sin ser necesarias las típicas formalidades de entablar un noviazgo, comenzamos a tener una relación más estrecha desde aquella ocasión. Salíamos con más frecuencia, nos encontrábamos para cenar o ir a algún lugar más ''Romántico''. Nos comportábamos como cualquier otra pareja, sin prestarles atención a las múltiples críticas por parte de las personas de la Universidad, pues simplemente nos amábamos, sin importar nada más.

Aún recuerdo claramente, ya que es imposible para mí olvidarlo, la ocasión en que quisiste entregarme tu virginidad. Aquella ocasión, sin duda alguna, fue mágica para ambos, pues al unir nuestros cuerpos de tal manera, demostrábamos el enorme amor que sentíamos por el otro. Aquella noche jamás la olvidaré…

Otro de los recuerdos que vienen a mi mente en estos momentos, es el del día siguiente a aquel en el que me entregaste tu virginidad. En la mañana de ese día, desperté gracias a los rayos del sol sobre mi rostro. Cuando desperté, los sucesos de la noche pasada vinieron a mi mente, por lo que sonreí, aunque, al voltearme y notar que me encontraba solo en aquella cama, esa sonrisa se borró de mi rostro, pues esperaba verte a mi lado. Me levanté casi de inmediato y te busqué por todo el departamento, sin lograr encontrarte, y tampoco encontré tu ropa, por lo que era claro que te habías marchado. Llamé a tu celular, pero no contestaste, por lo que, luego de bañarme y vestirme, me dirigí a la Universidad, pues estaba seguro de que allí te encontraría, pero no fue así.

Pasé todo el día buscándote allí, sin conseguir encontrarte, hasta que en un corto momento, logré verte desde lejos, pero a penas notaste que caminaba hacia ti, te fuiste casi corriendo. En ese momento pensé lo peor; creí que me odiabas, quizás por lo ocurrido en la noche anterior. Intenté seguirte, pero no conseguí verte de nuevo, por lo que me resigné al hecho de que no querías verme.

Justo esa misma noche, al llegar a mi departamento, en el cual vivía completamente solo me dirigí a mi habitación, bastante desanimado por lo ocurrido en la Universidad. Sin ánimo alguno, me dejé caer sobre la cama, permaneciendo así durante un rato, hasta que recordé que traía mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, por lo que llevé mi mano a este y lo tomé, comenzando luego a escribir un mensaje para ti, pues, si no querías verme, tendría que hacerte saber de mis pensamientos de aquella manera; con un mensaje.

Aún consigo recordar con claridad lo que decía aquel mensaje, pues en este había plasmado el miedo y la tristeza que sentía en aquel momento; Aquellas emociones que me torturaban, haciéndome pensar que ya no me amabas. Con aquellas simples palabras escritas, deseaba que pudieras percibir mi dolor, el que sentía por no tenerte a mi lado.

''No sé lo que te ocurre, pero quiero pedirte perdón. Realmente lo siento si te lastimé de alguna manera. Está bien si no quieres verme, pero por favor, necesito saber qué fue lo que hice para que te comportes de esa manera conmigo. ''

Tras enviar aquel mensaje, pasaron varios minutos antes de recibir alguna respuesta de tu parte. Aquellos minutos fueron casi interminables, pues, yo, estaba ansioso por recibir tu respuesta, por lo que, al notar que habías respondido ya, me apresuré a leer tu mensaje…

''Estoy ocupado ahora. Hablaremos luego. ''

Aquella fue tu respuesta. Luego de eso, te envié algunos mensajes más, aunque no respondiste a ninguno de ellos, por lo que decidí rendirme y dejar de suplicarte por una explicación.

Aquella noche fue una verdadera tortura para mí, pues casi no logré dormir debido a los constantes pensamientos sobre todo lo ocurrido en el día: tu repentino rechazo, diría yo, hacia mí. A penas logré conciliar el sueño durante un par de horas, por lo que, cuando llegó el momento en que debía de levantarme para ir a la Universidad, me levanté con gran desánimo, aún pensando en lo ocurrido, pues aquellos pensamientos no abandonaban ni por un segundo mi mente.

Tras llegar a la Universidad, te busqué por todos los lugares que pude, pero no te encontré. Me resigné entonces en ir a mi respectiva clase, y a esperar el momento en que te viera, aunque faltando poco tiempo para el almuerzo, una idea vino a mi mente: Ir a buscarte en ese momento a tu clase, pues dudaba en que faltaras a esta. Sin pensar demasiado, me retiré de la clase, luego de haber recibido el permiso del maestro, al cual le dije la primera excusa que se me vino a la mente, y que para mi suerte creyó. Simplemente le aseguré que me sentía enfermo y debía ir a la enfermería. Luego de salir de la clase, me dirigí a tu clase; la clase de arte, pues allí era donde tú estarías, estaba seguro de eso. Al llegar allí, toqué un par de veces la puerta de aquel lugar en que se daba la clase de arte. Luego de un momento, un rubio profesor abrió la puerta, a lo cual pregunté de inmediato por ti. Aquel profesor simplemente asintió, volviendo a entrar al lugar de clase. Tras un momento de espera, por fin saliste, y, al parecer, te sorprendiste al verme, y de inmediato intentaste regresar a la clase, pero te detuve, tomándote del brazo y obligándote a quedarte. Sin dudar, pregunté qué era lo que te ocurría, pero tu respuesta fue un simple ''Nada. ''

Esa respuesta me hizo enojar, pues estaba preocupado por tu manera de actuar. Sin darme cuenta, volví a preguntar, pero esta vez casi gritando. Logré notar un leve miedo en ti ante la manera en que yo te había hablado. Respiré profundo e intenté tranquilizarme, y luego volví a preguntar, pero sólo obtuve de tu parte un repentino empujón que me hizo retroceder un par de pasos. Luego de eso, sólo conseguí verte correr de nuevo hacia la clase, aunque no logré ver tu rostro. ¿Estarías enojado conmigo?, ¿O quizás asustado por la manera en que te grité?

Resignado nuevamente ante el hecho de que te alejabas de mí, decidí regresar a mi clase.

Llegada la hora de almuerzo, decidí salir con algunos de mis amigos, pues comenzaba a creer que no tenía sentido buscarte si tú no querías verme. Al llegar al comedor de la Universidad, luego de tomar mi almuerzo, me senté en la silla en frente de una de las mesas, acompañado por mis amigos. En un momento levanté la mirada y te vi desde lejos, aunque por mucho que quise acercarme a ti, no lo hice, pues no quería aceptar otro rechazo tuyo, y menos en público, pues yo también tenía un gran orgullo, el cual me impidió ir hacia ti, por el contrario, empecé a pensar que, si no querías verme, no tenía sentido alguno estar deprimiéndome por ello, pues, después de todo, yo no había cometido ningún error, ya que fuiste tú quien quiso entregarme tu cuerpo de aquella manera. Por lo tanto, simplemente decidí ignorar el hecho de que tú te encontrabas cerca de mí. Como si nada ocurriera, comencé a comportarme como antes; ya fuera charlando con amigos o riendo, a pesar de que, en lo profundo de mi mente, continuaba pensando en ti, aunque era eso precisamente lo que quería ignorar.

Tras un momento, vi a una chica acercarse y sentarse a mi lado. Aquella chica ya era conocida para mí, pues bien sabía que yo le atraía desde hacía un tiempo. Ella comenzó a charlar conmigo, a lo cual no me negué. Recuerdo que en ese momento volteé a verte durante un leve instante, y noté que me observabas, con una expresión que dejaba ver lo que sentías al verme con esa chica... Esa expresión, ¿dejaba ver celos... O quizás enojo?... No lo supe en aquel momento, aunque supuse que era sólo mi imaginación o la necesidad de tenerte a mi lado lo que me hizo pensar que realmente te molestaba que hablara de esa forma con alguien más. Ante ese pensamiento, continúe hablando con ella, sin darle mayor importancia al hecho de que me observabas, a pesar de que dejaste de hacerlo luego de un momento, además de que te levantaste de repente, y te fuiste rápidamente del comedor, mientras un par de tus amigos te seguían, viéndose un tanto preocupados ante tu repentina acción. Mi propia mente me gritó que te siguiera, y me disculpara por lo que acababa de hacer, aunque no escuché a mi mente, por el contrario, decidí continuar obedeciéndole a mi orgullo, y me quedé allí sentado, sin apartar mi atención de aquella chica, que seguía hablándome entusiasmada, pues en las anteriores ocasiones en que me había hablado, yo casi siempre la ignoraba o me iba luego de dar alguna excusa, aunque esta vez no pasaría lo mismo, pues yo no estaba en las mismas condiciones que aquellas anteriores ocasiones. En esta ocasión, me encontraba, por así decirlo, herido. Herido por tu indiferencia conmigo, por tu rechazo y repentino distanciamiento.

En un acto de, quizá, enojo hacia ti, debido a la actitud que tenías en ese entonces conmigo, acepté salir con aquella chica, en esa misma noche, a una "Cita amistosa" aseguró ella, aunque yo estaba seguro de que ella no quería precisamente una amistad conmigo, además de que el lugar en el que estaríamos no era menos que un concurrido Bar nocturno, y ése no era justamente un lugar para una "Cita amistosa", aunque sin darle importancia a todo eso, decidí aceptar, pues la mezcla de emociones que sentía, hizo que no me importara nada más que olvidarte, pues realmente me dolía pensar en ti, y en tu forma de actuar conmigo.

Esa misma tarde, al salir de la Universidad, Carol, que era el nombre de la chica con la que saldría, estuvo esperándome a fuera del lugar, sin pensarlo, la saludé, y ella me devolvió el saludo, aunque con un confiable beso en la mejilla, no le di mucha importancia entonces, por lo que, mostrando la misma confianza que ella conmigo, pasé mi brazo sobre sus hombros, y de esa manera abrazándola, a lo cual ella se acercó más a mí, aparentemente feliz por la manera en que la abracé. Luego de eso, comenzamos a caminar en dirección a aquel Bar al que iríamos, en compañía de algunos amigos más. Todo iba bien, y yo no sentía remordimiento por lo que hacía, hasta que, entre la multitud de personas que salían de la Universidad, te vi, estabas mirándome, a mí y a la chica a mi lado. No supe que hacer en aquel instante, aunque, en un acto de total egoísmo de mi parte, te ignoré, simplemente desviando la mirada y fijando mi atención en Carol. Luego de algunos segundos, regresé mi mirada hacia donde te había visto, pero ya no estabas, quizá yo... Te había lastimado con mis acciones, o quizá ya no te importaba lo que yo hiciera, de no ser así, me hubieras detenido, o al menos me hubieras demostrado que te dolía lo que yo hacía. Yo solamente quería hacerte sentir ese horrible dolor en el pecho, el cual yo sentía a cada momento que pensaba en ti, al recordarte como eras a tan sólo unos días antes. Aún con aquel constante dolor en el pecho, continúe caminando como si nada a lado de Carol, mientras ella me hablaba y sonreía.

Durante el camino hacia el Bar, estuve pensando, al igual que siempre, en ti, pues por mi mente no dejaba de aparecer la imagen de tu rostro, la que vi justamente cuando tú me viste abrazando a aquella chica. En ese momento tu rostro no me dejó ver con exactitud ninguna expresión, y eso era precisamente lo que me molestaba, pues comenzaba a creer que de verdad ya no sentías nada por mí, quizás ya ni como a un amigo me veías, pues hacías parecer que ahora era un completo extraño para ti...

Pocos recuerdos tengo de lo sucedido en aquella noche, luego de haber llegado a aquel Bar, y haber permanecido un largo rato en éste. De lo ocurrido en el Bar, sólo recuerdo haber estado bebiendo junto a Carol, aunque, al final de la noche, ella parecía haber bebido bastante más que yo, por lo que me vi obligado a llevarla hasta su departamento. Una vez allí, la ayudé a ir hasta su habitación, en la cual la acosté sobre la cama, y procedí a irme, tras haberla dejado aparentemente dormida, pues ella vivía sola en ese entonces. Aunque me sorprendí al sentir de repente que ella me tomaba del brazo, justo antes de salir de su habitación, pero no me dio el tiempo para decir algo, pues, con bastante fuerza, que también me sorprendió que tuviera, me arrojó sobre la cama, y de inmediato se colocó sobre mí, comenzando a desvestirse, diciendo cosas como "Me gustas" o "Quiero estar contigo". Pensándolo bien, sus acciones no debieron de haberme sorprendido, pues era lógico que actuara así estando ebria, además de que, en el fondo, desde que acepté ir con ella a ese Bar, yo sabía a la perfección de que algo así podría ocurrir.

En un principio, me negué a lo que ella quería, asegurándole que yo estaba saliendo con alguien, aunque ella lo sabía perfectamente, es decir, prácticamente toda la Universidad sabía eso, pues en más de una ocasión me habían visto tomando tu mano, o quizás dándote algún rápido beso. Aun así, aquello no pareció importarle, y continuó con sus acciones, hasta quitarse por completo la blusa, mientras yo continuaba diciéndole que quería a alguien más, aunque con cada vez que yo decía aquello, el dolor en mi pecho incrementaba, y la imagen de tu rostro en mi mente parecía aparecer cada vez más seguido, hasta el punto de hacerme sentir una gran rabia hacia ti, y hacia tu extraño comportamiento conmigo en esos dos días. Aquella rabia invadió por completo mi mente, casi haciéndome olvidar el dolor que sentía, por lo que, guiado por aquel sentimiento, comencé a ceder ante las acciones de la chica sobre mí, la cual había empezado a besarme y a desvestirme.

Ninguno de los besos que ella me daba fue correspondido de una manera realmente voluntaria, pues yo solamente me dejaba llevar por ese enorme dolor en el pecho, el cual se mezclaba con el enojo, haciéndome sentir confundido, tanto, que no estuve consiente de lo que hacía en aquel momento, mejor dicho, de lo que ella me hacía, pues yo dejaba que me tocara y desvistiera, además de dejarme besar por ella. Todo lo ocurrido esa noche en la casa de Carol fue algo de lo que me arrepentí al día siguiente, aunque, a pesar de todo, mientras estaba con ella, mientras me besaba y acariciaba, siempre estuve pensando en ti, en que tú eras el que me besaba y acariciaba. Todo el tiempo fue así, ni en un sólo instante quise creer que no eras tú el que se encontraba sobre mí, gimiendo como aquella ocasión en que me entregaste tu virginidad. Todo lo demás que consigo recordar de esa noche, es cuando Carol dijo un "Te quiero" antes de dormirse. Realmente deseé que fueras tú el que me dijera eso, quise poder oír de nuevo aquellos tiernos "Te amo" que me decías luego de besarme, pero, después de todo, no eras tú el que decía eso, si no ella, la chica que se encontraba ahora dormida junto a mí, en lugar de ti...

Recuerdo que a la mañana siguiente después de esa noche, desperté debido a un leve dolor de cabeza, al abrir los ojos, de inmediato volteé a ver a mi lado, luego de recordar lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, viendo a Carol junto a mí, aún dormida. Suspiré pesadamente, reprochándome a mí mismo por el error que había cometido. En silencio, me levanté y me vestí nuevamente, para después irme de allí, mientras ella continuaba dormida, y probablemente siguiera así durante un par de horas más debido a lo bastante que había bebido en la noche anterior. No me sentí culpable al haberme ido de esa manera, pues, dejando de un lado el hecho de que yo no sentía nada por ella, lo más probable es que lo que ella decía sentir hacia mí no fueran más que palabras, ya que en ella yo sólo conseguía notar el deseo que sentía por mí, mas no el amor o algún otro sentimiento.

Para ser sincero, no entendía que pudo haber visto aquella chica en mí que le pareciera tan atractivo como para llevarla a hacer lo que había hecho estando ebria, pues yo no me consideraba alguien realmente atrayente. Para empezar, el color de mi cabello es de lo más común; completamente negro, y el tono de mi piel es casi pálido, lo que diría yo que no es nada fuera de lo común, pero, lo único que creería que tengo de "Llamativo" son mis ojos, los cuales son de un profundo color verde. Podría decir que tengo un cuerpo bien formado, además de que las facciones de mi rostro son bastante masculinas, al menos en comparación con la mayoría de chicos de la Universidad, pero a pesar de eso, no pensaría que soy alguien demasiado atractivo, ya que, para mí, tengo la apariencia de cualquier otro hombre de mi edad.

Mientras aquellos pensamientos invadían mi mente, yo me dirigía hacia la Universidad, pues, sin importar lo ocurrido con Carol, debía de continuar con mis estudios, pero lo que más me importaba en ese momento era poder verte, aunque fuera sólo eso, pues aquella imagen de tu rostro había vuelto a mi mente, aquella expresión que no comprendí volvía a torturarme, haciéndome sentir el mismo dolor en el pecho que antes. Al llegar a la Universidad, a tiempo para la segunda clase, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los amigos con los que habíamos ido el día anterior al Bar comenzaran a preguntarme sobre lo ocurrido con Carol, pues ellos se habían dado cuenta de que la llevé a su casa en la noche. Ante la pregunta de ellos, simplemente respondí: "No ocurrió nada importante", de una manera notablemente desinteresada, pues en lo que menos quería pensar en ese momento era en el error que había cometido con Carol. Ellos dejaron de preguntarme con tanta insistencia debido a la manera en que les había respondido, aunque eso no impidió que comenzaran a decir algunas palabras de burla, pues el estar vestido con la misma ropa del día anterior daba muchas más razones para pensar que algo había ocurrido entre ella y yo. Sin darle importancia a lo que decían, continúe distraído con mis propios pensamientos, tan distraído, que durante casi toda la clase no presté atención a lo que decía el maestro.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, me dirigí al comedor en compañía de algunos amigos, hasta que, estando cerca del comedor, uno de mis amigos volteó a verme, mientras decía: "Sebastián, al parecer alguien te está esperando", luego de decir eso, soltó una corta carcajada, junto con los demás, para después separarse un poco de éstos y dejarme ver que, un poco más adelante en el pasillo, estabas tú. En ese momento deseé que fuera cierto que me esperabas, aunque una parte de mí sintió miedo, miedo de que sólo fuera una casualidad que estuvieras ahí, y que no estuvieras esperándome. Aun así, me observaste fijamente hasta que estuve cerca tuyo, pasando por tu lado, y justo en ese momento, en el cual ya me había convencido de que sólo estabas allí por casualidad, oí que murmuraste mi nombre, de una manera nerviosa, aunque la expresión de tu rostro era seria, lo cual, aún para mí, era extraño, pues siempre mostrabas una expresión tranquila o tímida. Al oírte mencionar mi nombre, me detuve, ocultando la sorpresa que me causaba que estuvieras dispuesto a hablar conmigo, pues al parecer para eso me llamabas, mientras tanto, mis amigos continuaron caminando, dejándonos así solos en el pasillo, pues ellos, a pesar de que no fuera con exactitud, sabían que algo malo había ocurrido entre nosotros, pues en un par de ocasiones me habían asegurado que tú y yo habíamos tenido "Una discusión amorosa". Luego de detenerme, volteé para verte directamente, a lo cual tú continuabas viéndome fijamente, y así fue durante un rato, hasta que, al parecer, te atreviste a hablar.

\- Te... Te vi salir ayer con esa chica...

Al decir eso, bajaste la mirada. Por primera vez desde que "Discutimos" pude notarte triste, pues antes estabas indiferente ante mí, aunque, a pesar de eso, no respondí ni una palabra, pues ¿Qué hubiera podido decir?, era claro que mi comportamiento con Carol no había sido el correcto, pero, después de todo, me había dejado llevar por el dolor y rabia que sentía.


End file.
